


About Last Night

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: Hellcat (Marvel Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Sort Of, and now theyre talking it out, there was some accidental kissing, theres a lot of law and order in here i wish i was joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: She just wanted to gohome. Home, where she could maybe get the rabbit ears on her TV to work. Home, where she had a secret stash of junk food in a bag next to the pipes for her sink. Home, where she didn't have to think about anything, not even Pa-She sighed, kicking her other shoe off and grabbing them both up in one hand.





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> my 40th fic of 2018! who would i be if it was my girl jen
> 
> funnily enough ive never written anything for either patsy or jen (or matt for tht matter??) which youll know is weird if youve ever spoken to me for more than 5 minutes so gksjf here we go!

There had been a moment, as Jen was locking up, where she was aware of that ubiquitous normalcy of her day. 

She had a text from Carol in her phone, no doubt an invite to hang out with her and Jess - _bring Patsy, too!_

She had a pain shooting from the heel of her foot up her muscled calf, no doubt from the heels she'd tripped into that morning - having been too lazy to find the match to her favorite flats.

And of course, how could she forget - a thumping migraine behind her eyes.

She sighed, as quiet as she could, and set off toward her apartment. She wanted to wash the minimal make-up off her face and then lie with it pressed firmly into the hideous fabric of her couch.

Today sucked. Fuck today.

She trampled her way down the sidewalk, only making it three steps before her heel caught in one of the crevices in the uneven stone beneath her feet and neatly snapped from the rest of her shoe.

"Fuck!" she hissed, luckily saving herself from any major damage by skinning her palm on the nearest wall to keep herself upright.

She just wanted to go _home_. Home, where she could maybe get the rabbit ears on her TV to work. Home, where she had a secret stash of junk food in a bag next to the pipes for her sink. Home, where she didn't have to think about anything, not even Pa-

She sighed, kicking her other shoe off and grabbing them both up in one hand. 

Setting off again once more, she managed to make it home without any further incident - no ladders to walk under, no black cats to walk in her path (or Black Cat trying to kick her ass.) Things were looking up, not by more than a few inches, but still, it was something.

She climbed the stairs up to her apartment with a renewed vigor, taking each two at a time, and praying that Mrs. Lee wouldn't try to report her to the super again for a noise complaint. She couldn't handle that on top of everything else.

No, what she needed was that bottle of red she hand shoved to the back of her fridge, the embarrassing amount of Little Debbies under her sink, her one pair of fuzzy pjs that she hadn't fucked up yet, and whatever Real Housewives marathon she could get her hands on.

She untucked her keys from her bag and set about flicking through them, coming upon the one to her apartment after a speedy slideshow of the dozen other keys that came before it. Hell, the only way she could tell it was even the right one was the little cat cover that Patsy had put on it to keep her from spending half her life just standing in front of her door.

Patsy….

Jen had done pretty good that day, not thinking about her. Had just woken up and thrown herself straight into work the moment she got to the office. She'd been too tired before work to have any extra brainpower and too tired after to even begin to try to parse through what had happened the night before.

She jammed her key into the lock, nearly snapping it off as she jerked it to the left to try to distract herself from the way her cheeks darkened at mere thought of last night.

Launching her door open on accident, she sighed, grabbing it far more gently and closing it like she was trying not to wake a sleeping baby or three. She dropped her decimated shoes by the door, placed her keys in the novelty gavel bowl on the little table she kept for such purposes, and carried her bag into the kitchen.

She tugged her hair down from it chignon as she deposited her bag on the butcher block countertop of the island. Leaning onto her elbows, she let her fingers dig into her scalp, scrubbing almost comfortingly through her long green tresses like she could pull her stress from her body with her bare hands.

Now that she thought about it, though, she _was_ a hulk, maybe she could.

Finally her fingers stilled, holding her head up now instead of alleviating any of her twelve premium emotions. It had been stupid to go out last night, but Patsy had just finished her big case and Jessica Jones, of all people, was egging them on, and don't even get her started on Jubilee-

She sighed audibly, but that was the perk of living in a shitty aprtment by yourself, there was no one to feel guilt over her loud sighs that somehow translated the exact smotion she was feeling after having pushed her very sober, very best friend up against an alley wall and kissing her senseless.

Oh god, she'd actually done that- and she herself was completely sober too. She'd almost wished that she'd taken those martinis that kept getting offered to her.

But no, she'd ruined her life all on her own, she was just that bad at decision making outside of a courtroom or deadly mission.

"C'mon, Jen," she chastised herself out loud, her eyes screwing shut.

"Hm- wha- oh, you're home!" a familiar voice rasped from the direction of her couch. Jen tensed, having known the voice in an instant, but not wanting to deal with everything that came with it.

"Patsy?" 

"I hope so," the red-head replied with a small, nervous laugh. "Would've made a couple people's lives pretty weird if I wasn't," she added as she scrambled up from the couch, adjusting her hair from where it had bunched up around her mask.

Jen stood too, lips pulling into a grimace as she recognized the blue and yellow of the Hellcat garb. She motioned to the suit, asking, "Is everything okay?" 

"Hm?" Patsy looked down, her thoughts seemingly catching back up with her at the sight of her suit. "Oh, yeah, sorry- no, it's just been a slow night, and I hadn't heard from you, but I guess if you're just getting in, then that's probably why. Things good at the practice, or-?"

"Pats?"

"Sorry, god, sorry, I'm uh," she laughed a little. "I don't really know what I came here to say. Well, no, I do, but I don't know how to say it, I guess? Either way it's making my brain go all haywire as it tries to recite every word I've ever known- and I'm doing it again. Sorry."

Jen rounded the island, her fingers tingling. "Maybe I should do the talking, then?"

Patsy tilted her head up to get a good look at her eyes, and Jen's first thought was that was exactly how she'd looked at her before they'd kissed. Which was not, maybe, the best thought to have while trying to come up with an argument about how that kiss was a mistake that would never happen again.

Damnit, Jennifer.

Before she could get any words out, though, Patsy's head snapped around to face the window on the far side of the living room. Her claws were immediately present, a cooler presence in the room that the tension residing between them.

Jen steeled as her eyes took in the hunched figure in her windowsill, climbing _out_ by the looks of it, and she almost charged. But that was before she recognized the slight red twinge to the shadow and instead just sighed. Loudly. And pointedly.

"Matt, what the hell are you doing?" she demanded, though it was mostly a whine, and yes, she would admit to that.

A slight 'err' sound emanated from him as he looked up from where he was straddling her window like a mechanical bull. "Needed some legal advice, but you seem, ah, busy, counselor."

"You're astute, Murdock. Is this not something you could talk to me about during business hours?"

"Can't afford your hourly rate, Ms. Walters," he joked, perfect white teeth glinting in the moonlight. Jen simply rolled her eyes. 

"I might be able to find some time for you over my lunch break if you get the hell out of my house and _stop_ with the breaking and entering thing."

"I'd like to point out that Patsy had already snuck in, and thus the window was cracked, meaning it was not, technically a B&E-"

"Matthew?"

"Yes, Jen?"

"Any preference between Foggy, Jess, Luke, or Danny?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Matt."

He shimmied the rest of the way out of the window, and was even kind enough to tug it shut behind him before disappearing into the night. She needed to look into putting better locks on them.

"Well that was…interesting," Patsy commented, her eyes still locked on the spot where he'd just been moments before.

"I've told him to stop doing it."

"That's just 'cause you can't sneak back into his and Foggy's place and it makes you mad."

"I could if I wanted to."

"I doubt it."

Jen grinned over at her best friend, finding her already smiling slightly at her. She tracked the lines of her mask, the waves of her hair, and the bow to her lips. She tried to backtrack on the last, going instead to her eyes and her eyelashes- and that was not working at all.

"Can we do this without the mask, Pats?"

Patsy nodded, removing it as quickly as Matt had slipped into the night. "Sorry. Sometimes I forget it's there," she explained sheepishly, holding it tightly in her dominant hand.

Jen exhaled, her eyes now taking hold to the freckles spattered on Patsy's face, the slight warmth to her cheeks. Knowing now the feeling of that heat beneath her hands, even the fine lines of her hair sliding between her fingers- it wasn't hard to look at her, per se, but it was different. It made her heart twist in a way that it hadn't since she was a teenager.

"So, what was that about you going first?" Patsy asked.

"Poor planning on my part."

Patsy's lips snaked into a half-grin. "You? Ms. Jennifer S. Walters, Esq? A bad planner?"

There was an obvious joke that Jen could take there, about how her decision making skills hadn't been the best lately, about how she'd poorly planned a lot of things. They'd be able to laugh about it, Patsy would snort and make some sort of callback to an alley and bricks digging into her back, and then they'd move on.

God help her, but she didn't want to move on.

"Patsy, I shouldn't have kissed you out of nowhere," Jen said point blank, deciding that maybe this couldn'tget any worse. "I know that, and I'm genuinely sorry, but I can't say that it wasn't-" she stopped. Stopped before she could embarrass herself even further. Tried to find a word that wouldn't haunt her in her dreams. Still, all she could think of was _everything_.

Patsy stepped forward half a step, tilting her head back just a smidge more. "Aw, c'mon, you can't freeze in opening arguments."

Patsy was eleven inches shorter than Jen. That was pretty much common knowledge, though. But as they stood like that, with Patsy craning her head up to look at Jen with those soft eyes and that knowing smile- it was eleven inches that Jen itched to conquer.

"Patsy," she murmured sweetly, her hand acting of its own accord to gently brush away a long strand of bushy orange hair. 

"I didn't mind," Patsy said, pressing her cheek to the pale green skin of Jen's palm. "Honest. Kinda been wishing you'd push me up against a wall for years, but I never thought you'd actually do it." Her following laugh was no doubt nervous, as was signalled by the sharper, higher pitch of the edges of it.

"Well it's harder to play the case without all the pertinent details," Jen leveraged, her fingers moving to cradle the side of Patsy's head.

"They do it on Law and Order all the time." She only said it to make her roll her eyes, Jen knew, but it still worked.

"I know you love Mariska, but Pats, I'm telling you, Law and Order is bullshit."

"Oh, absolutely, but it's my favorite bullshit."

"Back to how you didn't mind?"

"Well, hold on now, Olivia Benson's honor is on the line here- well, no, I guess it would be Casey's. Cabot's maybe? Well, if you get into lawyers you gotta bring up Barba, obviously."

"Obviously. What are you doing?"

"Hoping if I ramble enough you'll kiss me again to shut me up."

That was all it took, really, for eleven inches to become a centimeter as Jen teased, for just a split-second, before their mouths finally, fully met. Patsy's hands snaked around her hips, pulling her forward with suprising grip given the fact that most things simply sloughed off the slinky material of her dress slacks.

It was different than the night before. Where that had been a heated clambering to take and give as much as they could in the few minutes they both allowed themselves before awkwardly breaking apart and trudging their seperate ways home, this was slow, and warm, with a sweet taste that lingered in their mouths long after they broke apart, instead opting to simply wrap their arms around one other. 

Patsy rested her cheek against Jen's chest, just over her heart, while Jen worked her fingers through the mounds of cap-hair (the uglier cousin to helmet hair) in front of her face, and they stood there instead listening to one another's gentle breathing like it was the world's best opera.

"Do you have to go back out?"

"Hm. Now that I know your grumpy neighborhood devil is out there, I feel like I'd be stepping on some toes."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Yeah, but I've got places I'd rather be."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. For instance - that couch, because I know you've got the episode of Housewives that I missed."

Jen grinned, pressing a new kiss to the top of Patsy's head before she ever thought about replying. "And Doritos in the kitchen, since I know kicking ass and taking names works up an appetite, even if it was just for five minutes."

Patsy snorted as she pushed up onto her tiptoes to grab either side of Jen's face and pull her in close, fingers curled in the flyaways hairs that hung down from her temples. She wavered on her toes, struggling to keep their liplock between both their respective smiles and the fact that Jen hadn't bent much to help make up for the difference.

"I'm gonna have to get you a stepstool," she mumbled against her lips once they couldn't hold the kiss any longer.

"I have three, actually," Patsy replied matter o' factly. "And I'm failing my Scout training by not having one on me at all times, thanks for reminding me."

Jen couldn't help but laugh, one that started deep in her gut and rumbled out of her dried-lipsticked lips.

"Worth it, though," Patsy added with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @wlwshehulk and yes, we can all laugh abt tht


End file.
